fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 1
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to pierwsza część dwuczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Fineasz wychodzi ze szpitala, a Dan School zostaje odbudowana. FBI obwinia Fineasza, Ferba, Izabelę, Baljeeta i Buforda o podłożenie dynamitu, jednak piątka przyjaciół próbuje udowodnić, że to była Jasmine. Tymczasem Fretka i Stefa dostają okazję wystąpienia w programie telewizyjnym, który polega na wymianie jednego współlokatora, podczas gdy Moranica rekrutuje nowych uczniów i nauczycieli w szkole, a Linda i Lawrence planują wydanie pieniędzy z loterii. Bohaterowie * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Fineasz Flynn; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Agent Powers; * Agent Trigger; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Mikrofala Blender; * Stara nauczycielka; * Jakub Dundersztyc; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Selena DeViallano; * Nicole Strong; * Sasha Mingle; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Randomowy kierowca; * Marina von Morronsword; * Brunhilda; * Randomowy żul Scenariusz (Pod szpitalem. Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford stoją w strojach apelowych. Ze szpitala o kulach wychodzi Fineasz) Ferb: Fineasz! Ale się cieszę, że cię widzę tutaj! Ile musisz jeszcze mieć gips? Fineasz: Ja też się cieszę, że jestem z wami. A, i dwa miesiące. Ale czemu jesteście w garniturach? Ferb: Dzisiaj otwarcie odbudowanej szkoły. Fineasz: Co? Świetnie, akurat gdy nie musisz chodzić do najbardziej znienawidzonej szkoły, to leżysz w szpitalu z nogą w gipsie. Mogliście chociaż powiedzieć o stroju apelowym. Izabela: Spokojnie, nie martw się. Dyrka przyjdzie pewnie w jakimś stroju w stylu Miley Cyrus. (Potem przed szkołą. Wszyscy uczniowie stoją przed szkołą, a piątka przyjaciół przy drzwiach) Ferb: Długo czekamy? (Drzwi się otwierają i uderzają klamką w głowę Fineasza. Ze środka wychodzi Moranica w bikini) Fineasz: Ała! Moranica: Wybacz, ja chciałam... to znaczy się nie chciałam. Chociaż nie, jednak chciałam. Ale tym swoim "Ała!" zepsułeś mi wielkie wejście. Fineasz: Nie, wszystko w porządku z moją nogą. Dziękuję, że się pani zapytała. Moranica: Och, wiem, miła jestem... (Moranica obraca się do pozostałej czwórki) Moranica (szeptem): I to serio, gdy mój czwarty mąż krzyczał przed telewizorem "Strzelaj!" to wyjęłam z kieszeni pistolet i strzeliłam mu w jego krzywą mordę. Ale on był taki głupi, że minęło pół godziny zanim umarł, bo kula szukała jego mózgu. Moranica (do wszystkich, rozkłada ręce uderzając Fineasza w twarz): Witajcie uczniowie w nowej szkole! (Fineasz rzuca swoje kule do Ferba) Fineasz (rozkłada ręce uderzając Moranicę w twarz): Ja też was witam! Moranica: Wejdźmy do środka. (Wszyscy wchodzą do środka, potrącając cały czas Fineasza, który upada na ziemię) Fineasz: Ała! Przechodzicie po mojej nerce! (W środku przed drzwiami. Wszyscy ustawiają się na około małego basenu) Ferb: Mamy basen w szkole!? A, czyli dlatego ubrała się pani w bikini? Moranica: Dokładnie. Izabela: Dlaczego ta woda jest taka brudna!? Moranica: Ach, no wiecie, kasy z ubezpieczenia dużo nie było, bo brałam z tego co mieli na billboardach napisane "Ópespjeczeńa". Tak więc musiałam sama jakby załatwić wodę. Wszyscy: Fuuuuuj! Moranica: Co? Co jest okropnego w przynoszeniu wody w wiaderku od fast food'u mojej teściowej? Prowadzi sieć fast foodów "Jedz i módl się by poszło w cycki". Biegłam do męskiej łazienki i nalewałam wody. Baljeet: Ta sieć została ostatnio zamknięta, bo zbankrutowała. Moranica: No właśnie, bo zapominałam cały czas o zakręceniu kranu. No nieważne, czas się pokąpać! (Moranica wskakuje do basenu. Nurkuje, a po chwili się wynurza z frytkiem w ręku) Moranica: O, patrzcie znalazłam na dnie frytka! (Moranica zjada frytka) Wszyscy: Fuuuuuj! Moranica: Oj, no błagam was, co w tym obrzydliwego!? Baljeet: Może niech pani więcej powie o szkole. Moranica: Dobra, ale po czołówce. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 1 (W szkole. Wszyscy stoją wokół basenu w którym Moranica robi akrobacje wodne) Baljeet: Proszę pani, już minęła czołówka. Moranica: Tak szybko? Wow, szybciej niż ja kiedy mój mąż wyjdzie z kibla, a ja akurat muszę rozsadzić ten kibel. Ale wracając do tematu, z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń przez cały tydzień prowadzę rekrutację uczniów i nauczycieli w moim gabinecie. Fineasz: A właśnie, gdzie jest pani gabinet? Moranica: Tutaj. Fineasz: W basenie!? Moranica: Tak, a kto mi zabroni? Mam też tutaj największy kibelek! Fineasz: Dobrze, że nie jestem tutaj nowym uczniem. Buford: Błagam, niech pani nie mówi, że bikini to pani strój pracowniczy... Moranica: To... to świetny pomysł! Że też na to nie wpadłam! (Buford robi facepalm, po chwili rzuca się do basenu) Moranica: A wymyśliłam wiele świetnych pomysłów. Kiedyś z moim mężem zaplanowaliśmy strategię okradania banku. Wiecie, mój mąż Gaylord jest taki gruby, że zrzuciłam go z helikoptera, a ten przygniótł strażników. Zeskoczyłam na niego, wysadziłam bankomat i ukradłam wszystkie pieniądze! (Moranica wychodzi z basenu) Moranica: No nieważne, rozejść się wy kapuściane głąby! (Wszyscy się rozchodzą, a Moranica wyciąga z majtek ręcznik i zaczyna się nim wycierać. Po chwili do szkoły wchodzi dwóch umundurowanych facetów) Facet 1: Witam, nazywam się Powers, a to jest mój pomocnik, Trigger. Jesteśmy z rządu USA, czy jest pani dyrektorką? Moranica: Tak. Powers: Czy możemy z panią pomówić w gabinecie dyrektora? Moranica: Ależ oczywiście! (Moranica wpycha agentów do basenu. Po chwili sama wskakuje) Moranica: No, to mówta co leży wam na sercu! Jak tylko wymyślili studia poszłam na psychologię, a potem psychologiem zostałam. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodzili do mnie z problemem to mówiłam te słowa: "Gdy ci smutno, gdy ci źle, weź siekierę, zabij się!". Trigger: Wow, jestem tu minutę, a jest już dziwniej niż w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Powers: Przyjechaliśmy tu z Waszyngtonu, by wyjaśnić sprawę zdetonowania szkoły Dan School. Moranica: O, to moja szkoła! Moja! Moja! Moja! Moja! Moj... (Trigger zdejmuje buta i wsadza go w buzię Moranici) Powers: Czy nie wie pani, kto może stać za tym wybuchem? (Moranica wypluwa buta) Moranica: Ciekawy materiał, gdzie pan kupił? Ja swoje klapki, w których chodzę po domu kupiłam w Żabce. Trigger: Pani Uglyfoot-Curvehead! Moranica: Tak wiem, nie sprzedają tam klapków, użyłam opakowania po jajkach jako podeszwę i... Powers: Pani!!! Proszę mi odpowiedzieć, kto może stać za tym wybuchem? Moranica: Jakim wybuchem? Powers: No pani szkoły! Tej, w której jest pani dyrektorką! Moranica: Ja jestem dyrektorką!? Wybaczcie, mam lekkie zaniki pamięci. A coście za jedni? Trigger: Od kiedy ma je pani? Moranica: 14 marca 1687, sobota, gdy przyrządzałam rosół z teściowej. Powers: Proszę pani, mam w kieszeni paralizator, który przez wodę pewnie już nie działa, ale zawsze mogę nim panią postraszyć, więc proszę mi powiedzieć KTO MOŻE STAĆ ZA TYM WYBUCHEM!? Moranica: No ja! Chyba... (Powers wyjmuje z kieszeni paralizator) Moranica: AAA! Paralizator! Myślałam, że pan se żartował. W dniu wybuchu pamiętam, że ze szkoły uciekła czwórka uczniów, a jeden tam pozostał i był ranny, ale dzisiaj wyszedł ze szpitala. Trigger: No w końcu się dogadaliśmy. Powers: A jak oni mają na imię? Moranica: Kto? (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Dziewczyny siedzą z jakąś kobietą przy stole, na którym leży talerz z ciastkami) Fretka: Pani Mikrofalo Blender, nie wierzę, że chce nam pani zaoferować wystąpienie w programie! Oczywiście, że się zgadzamy. Mikrofala: Dobrze, a która z was opuści dom na tygodniowy wyjazd do Włoch? Stefa: Ja! Fretka: Ja! Ku*wa, byłam druga... Mikrofala: No dobrze, Stefa, tak? Zacznij się pakować, a jutro zadzwonię w sprawie wyjazdu. Gdy odjedziesz, przedstawię ci, Fretko, twoją współlokatorkę. Fretka: Dobrze. Mikrofala: No dobrze, to do zobaczenia jutro! (W szkole, w klasie. Stara nauczycielka śpi na krześle. Do sali wchodzą Trigger i Powers) Trigger: Dzień dob... ta pani śpi? Jasmine: Możliwe. Możliwe też, że nie żyje. Trigger: Roz... rozumiem. Powers: Poszukujemy następujących uczniów: Dyneasz Glynn... Fineasz: To ja! Zgaduję, że przysłała was tutaj dyrektora. Ona nie wie jak kto ma na imię. Ona nawet nie wie, jak się nazywa jej własny mąż! Powers: No dobrze... Derp Gletcher, (Ferb wstaje) Izaneva Gancia-Pagiro, (Izabela wstaje) Duron Vor Storm (Buford wstaje) i Reednijt Teejlab. Wszyscy: Kto? Nauczycielka (budzi się): Biiiingo! Trigger: A, dyrektora napisała to imię i nazwisko do góry nogami. Powers: Przepraszam. (Przekręca kartkę) Baljeet Tjindeer. Baljeet (wstaje): Ha! Przynajmniej ona wie jak mam na imię! Powers: Zapraszam za mną, muszę z wami pomówić! (Przy wejściu. Dyrektorka siedzi w basenie z Jakubem Dundersztycem) Moranica: Pan Jakub Dundersztyc, tak? Jakub: Tak. Moranica: Czego chcesz pan uczyć? Jakub: Wf-u. Moranica: A masz pan doświadczenie zawodowe? Jakub: Nie, żadnego! Moranica: W takim razie zaczynasz pan pracę od jutra! (Dom Flynn-Fletcherów, Linda ogląda telewizję, a obok niej leży skrzynka z pół miliona. Do salonu wchodzi Lawrence) Lawrence: A co ty robisz!? Linda: Pieniędzy pilnuję. Lawrence: Serio? Czy nie chcesz się z nimi rozstać? Linda: Eeeem... Lawrence: W takim razie otwórz skrzynkę. (Linda otwiera ją, a ona jest pusta) Linda: Co!? Gdzie są pieniądze!? Hmm... czyli to dlatego skrzynka była taka lekka. Lawrence: Ukryłem je przed tobą, byś nie pobiegła ich wydać. Linda: Nie pobiegłabym! Lawrence: Naprawdę? Ostatnio naukowcy dowiedli, że przeciętna kobieta odwiedza w galerii więcej sklepów z odzieżą niż ich tam jest. Słuchaj, jak będziemy mieć te pieniądze cały czas, to zwariujemy. Musimy zaplanować, na co je wydać! Linda: Bo ja wiem... może jakieś buty? (W szkole. Jest ciemno, agenci przesłuchują Buforda) Powers: Bufordzie Van Stomm... od kiedy wybuchła szkoła, obserwujemy waszą piątkę. Tak, więc teraz GADAJ!!! Buford: Winny! Znaczy się niewinny! (Potem. Agenci przesłuchują Izabelę) Powers: Tak więc, jesteś jedyną dziewczyną w tej bandzie przestępców. Izabela: Fizycznie i psychicznie czy biologicznie? Bo jak to pierwsze, to nie jedyną. (Potem. Agenci przesłuchują Baljeet'a) Powers: Tak więc, jesteś jedną z dwóch dziewczyn w tej ban... Baljeet: Nie jestem dziewczyną! (Potem. Agenci przesłuchują Fineasza) Powers: Jes... Trigger: Mogę ja kogoś przesłuchać? Powers: Nie. Trigger: A to niby dlaczego!? Powers: Na ostatnim przesłuchaniu to wyciągnąłeś od jakiejś babki jedynie to, że to ona zamordowała człowieka zrobionego z piernika! (Potem. Agenci przesłuchują Ferba) Powers: Ferbie Fletcher'ze... hmmm... dobrze odmieniłem? Trigger, sprawdź w słowniku! (Trigger wyciąga zza siebie słownik) Powers: A więc mów! Ferb: To wszystko wina Jasmine MacMandy! Ta dziewczyna w dniu wybuchu zamknęła nas w szkole! Udało nam się ujść z życiem, ale mówię wam - to ona podłożyła ten dynamit! Trigger: Nieprawda! Ferb: Czemu mi pan nie wierzy!? Trigger: Nie, chodziło mi o odmianę. Powinno się mówić Fletcher, a nie Fletcher'ze... Moranica: Co tu się dzieje!? Ferb: A pani to skąd tutaj!? Moranica: Siedzicie w moim basenie! Spałam sobie i... Ferb: Chwila, spała pani pod wodą? Moranica: Tak. Ferb: To jak pani oddychała!? Jakąś rurką, czy... Moranica: Mam skrzela zamiast tkanki nabłonkowej. Ferb: Nie będę dalej ingerować w tę dyskusję. (Następny dzień. W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Stefy nie ma, a przy drzwiach wejściowych są Fretka i Mikrofala) Mikrofala: Wraz z ekipą ukryliśmy tutaj kilka kamer. Fretko Flynn, jesteś gotowa by poznać swoją nową tymczasową współlokatorkę? Fretka: Tak, jak najbardziej. Mikrofala: A oto i Selena DeViallano! (Do środka wchodzi Selena) Fretka: No nie!!! Selena: O, proszę, Fretka Flynn, dawno się nie widziałyśmy. Podczas gdy ja nie musiałam chodzić do szkoły, bo z rodzicami zwiedzałam świat, to ty spędzałaś czas z tymi lamusami, lamusko! Fretka: Selena... zgaduję, że zwiedzałaś świat w poszukiwaniu psychologa? Selena: Pfff... te teksty to ty chyba z kibla bierzesz. Fretka: Ach, tak!? A ty, ty... powinnaś zaraz szukać chirurga plastycznego, bo jak ci... Mikrofala: Dziewczyny, stop! Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy show, będziecie się kłócić jak będziemy na antenie, żebyście sobie takich dobrych tekstów nie zmarnowały. (W szkole. Moranica siedzi w basenie z Nicole Strong) Moranica: Hmmm... dziewczyna z odległej przyszłości, nie rozstaje się z elektrycznym dwustronnym mieczem, amputowana ręka. Nie, nie przyjmę cię - uczniowie mogą cię dyskryminować. Sama o tym dobrze wiem! W lewym przedramieniu mam głośnik, a na dodatek sama pochodzę z przysz... Przemyśla! Następny, proszę! (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda: Mam pomysł! Może kupimy samochód? Lawrence: Świetny pomysł! A jaki, Opla? Linda: Tak! Dobrze, że nie Multiplę... Lawrence: Może niebieski? Linda: Okej. O, wiem! Widziałam ostatnio taki bardzo relaksujący fotel do masażu z taki opcjami... ale kosztuje 300.000$. Lawrence: Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za drogo? Linda: Eee... masz rację. (W szkole. Moranica siedzi w basenie z Sashą Mingle) Moranica: A zatem, czemu uważasz, że powinnaś chodzić do tej szkoły? Sasha: Ja... Moranica: Świetnie! Takich uczniów szukamy! Sasha: Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć... (Potem. Agenci przesłuchują Jasmine w basenie) Powers: A zatem, droga Jasmine MacMandy, jesteś oskarżona o podłożenie bomby pod tę szkołę. Powiedział nam to Ferb Fletcher. Jasmine: Ej, ej, ej... Ferb? On ma jakiś plan, ja to wiem! Myślę, nad tym od dłuższego czasu i domyśliłam się, że ta cała sytuacja jest tylko po to, by mnie aresztować, bym mogła się oddalić od Fineasza! Podkochuję się w nim, ale im się to nie podoba, tak jak ta szkoła. Postanowili więc, że jak zostaną we czwórkę w tej szkole bez Fineasza, zamkną się i podłożą dynamit, to wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle - uciekną ze szkoły, po czym oskarżą o to wszystko mnie, ale żeby nie było, że oskarżają mnie o to wszystko bez dowodu, to powiedzą o ich ostatniej kłótni, która została spowodowana przeze mnie, bo Fineasz mnie pocałował! Trigger: Chwila, bo się pogubiłem... to wy się kochacie, czy nie? Jasmine: Ja wiem, że on mnie kocha, a ja jego, ale to zbyt skomplikowane do opisania! (Do szkoły wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Ej, co wy robicie w moim gabinecie? Wypi***alać stąd!!! (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy) Mikrofala: Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku tego beznadziej... znaczy się, wspaniałego programu pod tytułem "Hoży Fspułlokatoży"! W tym tygodniu będziemy śledzić losy Fretki Flynn i Stefy Hirano, dwóch osiemnastoletnich licealistek mieszkających w jednym mieszkaniu. Stefa wyjeżdża na tydzień do Włoch, a Fretka zamieszka wraz z Seleną DeViallano, bogatą włoszką z królewskiej rodziny mającą swoje pałace nieopodal Paryża, Neapolu, Madrytu, Czarnobyla, Monach... Fretka: Chwila, czemu tak ją dowartościowywujesz? Mikrofala: Powitajmy Selenę! (Do mieszkania wchodzi Selena) Selena: Już jestem! Wasze życie stało się piękniejsze, kochani. Fretka: Piękniejsze to będzie, jak stąd wyjdziesz. Mikrofala: Wow! Fretka, nie wiedziałam, że tak przyjmiesz swoją współlokatorkę. Selena: No właśnie, uważam, że możemy się zaprzyjaźnić na czas, gdy będziemy tu razem mieszkać. Fretka: Co? Co ty znowu odstawiasz? Mikrofala: Tak więc, może zobaczymy, co u Stefy, która aktualnie przebywa we Włoszech. Fretka: Ona ma pewnie lepiej... (Gdzieś we Włoszech. Stefa siedzi w luksusowym aucie i wygląda przez okno. Zauważa piękny, bardzo luksusowy hotel) Stefa: Wow, to tutaj będę mieszkać przez tydzień. Kierowca: Wyjrzyj z drugiej strony. (Stefa patrzy się w drugą stronę i zauważa stare drewniane chatki. Pod jedną z nich śpi gruby żul w sandałach i białych skarpetach, a wokół niego walają się tysiące pustych butelek alkoholu. Po chwili wszystkie chatki się zawalają) Stefa: Czeka mnie długi tydzień... (W szkole Dan School, w basenie. Moranica siedzi tam z Mariną von Morronsword) Moranica: A zatem jest pani wampirem? Marina: Zgadza się. Moranica: To świetnie! Lepiej mieć jakiś dziwnych nauczycieli w szkole niż kogoś takiego jak pan Brzęczyszczykiewicz. Wie pani co on na lekcjach robi? Marina: Co? Moranica: Uczy! Przecież to w tej szkole niedopuszczalne! (Dzwoni dzwonek. Z sali wychodzi piątka przyjaciół) Izabela: Co wam wyszło w zadaniu piątym na teście? Mi 8. Buford: To na lekcji był test!? Myślałem, że to karta pracy. (Nagle światło gaśnie) Baljeet: Ej, co jest? Moranica: Są dwie opcje: albo nie zapłaciłam rachunków za prąd, bo chciałam mieć hajs by zamontować grilla w basenie, albo coś się spie***liło. Fineasz: Jak na panią podejrzewam to pierwsze. (Przez okna wpadają tajni agenci, którzy chwytają piątkę przyjaciół) Izabela: Ej, puszczać nas! (Nagle drzwi z wielkim hukiem się otwierają. A w nich stoi agent Trigger) Trigger: Mam was! (Drzwi, odbijając się od ściany, uderzają w Trigger'a) Trigger: Ała! Do cholery, mogłem pomyśleć nad tym co robię. Teraz będę mieć ogromnego sińca na czole. Kiedyś miałem tak wielkiego, że matka wieszała na nim pranie. Wracając do tematu, Fineasz Flynn'ie, Ferbie Fletcher'ze, Izabelo Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet'cie Tjindeerze i Bufordzie Van Stomm'ie, zostajecie aresztowani za podłożenie dynamitu pod szkołę! Fineasz: Co? Ale to nie my! Trigger: To samo powiedziałem, jak mama się zapytała, kto zrobił kupę w jej majtki. Niejaka Jasmine MacMandy zwierzyła nam się ze wszystkiego, i to co powiedziała, całkowicie zgadza się z prawdą. (Z sali, z której wcześniej wychodzili przyjaciele, wychodzi Jasmine) Jasmine: No, no, no... widzę, że chcieliście mnie wrobić. Na szczęście prawda zawsze wygrywa. Moranica: Hola, hola, Lewy strzelił gola, jaka prawda? Dzisiaj, jak włamałam się Jasmine do szafki, to znalazłam płytę z napisem "Do ukrycia przed tajnymi agentami rządowymi". Jasmine: Po co ja nadawałam taką długą nazwę? Ej, moment, włamała mi się pani do szafki! Moranica: Pfff... wielkie mi halo, włamałam się raz nawet do NASA i ukradłam rakietę. Trigger: Może mi pani dać tę płytę? To może zapomnimy o sprawie z NASA... Moranica: Chwila... (Moranica wyciąga płytę ze stanika) Moranica: Proszę! Trigger: Eeeem... to może ją też pani odtworzy na komputerze? Gdzie wy macie pracownię informatyczną? Moranica: W sali 69. (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Lawrence: Ty, już wiem! Kiedyś jak oglądałem RedTube'a to widziałem reklamę takiego świetnego roweru. Linda: O, to kupujemy! Kupmy też zmywarkę do naczyń. Lawrence: Przecież kupiliśmy nową tydzień temu. Linda: Racja. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Selena siedzi prosto na kanapie i je popcorn, a Fretka robi coś w kuchni) Selena: Hej, Fretciu, podałabyś mi sól, proszę? Ten popcorn jest mało solony. Fretka: Ta, a może mam ci go podać, żebyś sypnęła mi nim w twarz? Selena: Co? A skąd? Żartujesz chyba!? Przecież jestem dla ciebie miła. Nie zależy mi na wygranej, tylko na przyjemnym spędzeniu z tobą czasu. Fretka: Coś ty chcesz mnie oszukać. Wiem, że jesteśmy przed kamerami, i chcesz udawać miłą, by spodobać się widzom, ale każdy kto cię zna, wie jaka jesteś naprawdę! Jesteś chamska, arogancka i myślisz tylko o sobie! Selena (ze łzami w oczach): Jesteś podła! (Selena wstaje i biegnie do łóżka na które się rzuca i zaczyna ryczeć. Fretka patrzy się na ciebie) Fretka: Oj, no błagam cię, nie jestem podła, , jeszcze przed programem się kłóciłyśmy! (Moranica siedzi w basenie z Brunhildą) Moranica: Dobra, tamci idioci poszli do pracowni informatycznej, a ja pani przesłucham. Jak się pani nazywa, panno Brunhildo Beznazwiska? Brunhilda: EEEE... BRUNHILDA BEZNAZWISKA. Moranica: No dobrze, czy ma pani jakieś doświadczenie zawodowe? Brunhilda: VIVRE DER BI*CH!!! Moranica: Nada się pani do tej pracy idealnie! Brunhilda: F**K YEAH! Moranica: No nie! Znalazłam bratnią duszę! (W domu Flynn-Fletcher) Lawrence: Coś jeszcze musimy kupić. Zostało nam 10 dolarów. Linda: Może perfumy dla mnie? Lawrence: Okej, spójrz na listę, czy może być. (Linda bierze od Lawrence'a listę zakupów. Po chwili Linda wstaje i rzuca gdzieś kartkę) Linda: JESTEŚ AROGANCKI! WSZYSTKO CO TU JEST, TO TY ZAPROPONOWAŁEŚ! TEŻ BYM CHCIAŁA COŚ MIEĆ, A NIE, MYŚLISZ TYLKO O SOBIE! TO JUŻ NIE PIERWSZY RAZ! MAM DOSYĆ TEGO ZWIĄZKU, ZRYWAM Z TOBĄ!!! (Noc. W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka śpi na kanapie, a Selena rozmyśla na łóżku) Selena (w myślach): Jeśli przez udawanie miłej Fretka nie podda się, to mam inny plan. Zniszczę jej to mieszkanie... (W szkole, w pracowni informatycznej. Trigger wkłada płytę do komputera. Po chwili na ekranie pojawia się film) Fineasz: Ha, Jasmine! Zobaczymy, co chciałaś ukryć! To ty wysadziłaś tę szkołę! (Na nagraniu widać wejście do starej szkoły jest nagrany przez kamerę z budynku obok szkoły. Ze szkoły wychodzi Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc (na nagraniu): Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zorientuje się, że podłożyłem ten dynamit. Wszyscy (poza Trigger'em): DUNDERSZTYC!? Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi. (Napisy końcowe) (U Stefy na wakacjach. Stefa siedzi pijana obok żula pod rozwalonym domem) Stefa: I widzisz pan, w marcu jak w garncu. (Stefa i żul biorą butelki) Stefa i żul: Zdrówko! (Stefa i żul piją alkohol) Stefa: Aaaach! Takie mocne! Uuuuch! Żul: Widzisz pani, ja to tak na co dzień mam. Mój syn pracuje w firmie, która ten alkohol produkuje, to się mu zakradam i kradnę co popadnie! Stefa: I robisz to pan hop siup! Żul: Hop siup! Stefa: Ach, hop siup, hop siup... To jak pan, jeszcze po jednej butelce? Żul: Ach, tak mi się już w głowie kręci, że ojej... Stefa: Ach... może zamiast uczyć się w liceum to zostanę żulem. (Stefa wypija butelkę, a żul zasypia) KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje * Agenci Powers i Trigger pojawiający się w tym i następnym odcinku występują głównie w serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe. Chronologicznie pojawiają się po wyczyszczeniu ich pamięci w odcinku A Tale of Two Stans